Strange, Isn't It
by XXNevermore09XX
Summary: I know she's keeping secrets from us. She's different now. Well Blossy, only two can keep a secret. Blossom comes home late and is seen with the notorious Brick Jojo. She refuses to give answers but her sisters are ever so curious and might do anything to find out the truth, Even if it means teaming up with Berserk. Some BCXBUTCH AND BOOMERXBUBBLES. My first story so R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "I'll only ask you one more time! Blossom, what were you doing with Brick Jojo!" Buttercup's face was cherry red. Blossom rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch. "What do you care? Why do you care?" The green puff paused "I don't" and with that she turned around and stalked upstairs. **

* * *

"Where is she!" Buttercup yelled, punching yet another hole into her lime green wall. It was probably 3 A.M and all Utoniums were at home. All except their leader, Blossom.

"Calm down BC, you'll wake up dad. Besides, what could she possibly be doing that has you so worried. She's Blossom, She's probably studying at Robin's our something." Bubbles said, lying back on Buttercups green comforter.

Buttercup's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Huh?" Bubbles asked.

The two girls rushed downstairs to hear a the sound of someone red ;being shoved against the door. A giggle and a drunken slur could be heard too. The girls shared a confused glance. Bubbles rushed to the peephole and looked through.

It was Blossom and... Brick Jojo!

They were kissing and stumbling everywhere. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and kissed on the cheek before turning around and looking through her purse for her keys.

"Bubbles! What's going on!" Buttercup loudly.

"Um hold on." Bubbles said before stepping back so that the opening door didn't hit her.

Blossom stepped in. Her hair was curled and wavy and she was wearing make-up which intensified her beauty. She was wearing a tight, corset top with red skinny jeans and red and gold wedge sneakers.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled throwing her body on top of her sister's.

"Bubbles. What's up?" Blossom asked.

"Wait." Bubbles said.

She got up and helped Blossom to her feet.

"Let me smell your breath." Bubbles asked.

Blossoms eyes widened for a second but she regained her composure quickly.

"Why?" She asked, brushing past Bubbles and putting her purse on the counter.

"Because, your breath smells like alcohol." Bubbles said, taking a whiff at the air in front of Blossom.

"So I had a few drinks. You caught me." Blossom said, holding up her arms in mock surrender.

"What were you doing with Brick?" Bubbles asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blood ran from Blossom's face.

"What?"

Buttercup stepped up her face red with fury.

"Brick! As in Brick Jojo! The RowdyRuff Boy! Blossom what could have possibly been doing with him! Are you crazy!" She yelled.

"SHHH!" Both Bubbles and Blossom warned glancing nervously at the stairs in fair of waking up their father.

"I'll only ask you one more time! Blossom, what were you doing with Brick Jojo!" Buttercup's face was cherry red. Blossom rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch.

"What do you care. Why do you care."

Buttercup paused. She ran it over in her mind. Why did she care? Her sister was eighteen. What she did with her life was her business not Buttercup's

"I don't" Buttercup whispered before turning around and stalking upstairs.

"I'm going to bed." Bubbles announced.

"Whatever." Blossom said, kicking off her shoes.

* * *

**That's my story!**

**Sorry if it looks weird they said double space so i did. R&R**

**THX :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: "I'll only ask you one more time! Blossom, what were you doing with Brick Jojo!" Buttercup's face was cherry red. Blossom rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch. "What do you care? Why do you care?" The green puff paused "I don't" and with that she turned around and stalked upstairs. **

* * *

"Where is she!" Buttercup yelled, punching yet another hole into her lime green wall. It was probably 3 A.M and all Utoniums were at home. All except their leader, Blossom.

"Calm down BC, you'll wake up dad. Besides, what could she possibly be doing that has you so worried. She's Blossom, She's probably studying at Robin's our something." Bubbles said, lying back on Buttercups green comforter.

Buttercup's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Huh?" Bubbles asked.

The two girls rushed downstairs to hear a the sound of someone red ;being shoved against the door. A giggle and a drunken slur could be heard too. The girls shared a confused glance. Bubbles rushed to the peephole and looked through.

It was Blossom and... Brick Jojo!

They were kissing and stumbling everywhere. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and kissed on the cheek before turning around and looking through her purse for her keys.

"Bubbles! What's going on!" Buttercup loudly.

"Um hold on." Bubbles said before stepping back so that the opening door didn't hit her.

Blossom stepped in. Her hair was curled and wavy and she was wearing make-up which intensified her beauty. She was wearing a tight, corset top with red skinny jeans and red and gold wedge sneakers.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled throwing her body on top of her sister's.

"Bubbles. What's up?" Blossom asked.

"Wait." Bubbles said.

She got up and helped Blossom to her feet.

"Let me smell your breath." Bubbles asked.

Blossoms eyes widened for a second but she regained her composure quickly.

"Why?" She asked, brushing past Bubbles and putting her purse on the counter.

"Because, your breath smells like alcohol." Bubbles said, taking a whiff at the air in front of Blossom.

"So I had a few drinks. You caught me." Blossom said, holding up her arms in mock surrender.

"What were you doing with Brick?" Bubbles asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blood ran from Blossom's face.

"What?"

Buttercup stepped up her face red with fury.

"Brick! As in Brick Jojo! The RowdyRuff Boy! Blossom what could have possibly been doing with him! Are you crazy!" She yelled.

"SHHH!" Both Bubbles and Blossom warned glancing nervously at the stairs in fair of waking up their father.

"I'll only ask you one more time! Blossom, what were you doing with Brick Jojo!" Buttercup's face was cherry red. Blossom rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch.

"What do you care. Why do you care."

Buttercup paused. She ran it over in her mind. Why did she care? Her sister was eighteen. What she did with her life was her business not Buttercup's

"I don't" Buttercup whispered before turning around and stalking upstairs.

"I'm going to bed." Bubbles announced.

"Whatever." Blossom said, kicking off her shoes.

* * *

**That's my story!**

**Sorry if it looks weird they said double space so i did. R&R**

**THX :)**


End file.
